The VHS Fan Club
The VHS Fan Club, also known as JackIsCool's Chat Room, Nickelodeon Fan Club, and VHS Collectors Unite, is a hangout created in August of 2016 by Mr. Nicktoons. History VHS Era Prototypes (July 2016 - Early September 2016) The VHS Fan Club originates back to around August 2016, the group was created while in a video call with JackIsCool Productions, Mr. Nicktoons, and Dylan Dubeault. The group's original name was called "VHS Collectors Unite", as this was back in the days when VHS was actually a relevant topic within the group. The group was originally intended to only have under 10 members, with the group's original members being: "Dylan Dubeault", "Mr. Nicktoons", "Ian Sweeney", "SpongeBob MUSIC492", "BmxBrandon2", "JackIsCool Productions", and "Pikadaryl27". During this time, the hangout had no identity. It was mainly a place to talk about VHS's. There were also prototypes of the VHS Fan Club that are rumored to exist prior to the actual formation of the VHS Fan Club, most of which had no name, and were just chats between Jack, Ian, Dylan, and a few others. JackIsCool eventually got the idea for the VHS Fan Club. Real Beginning (August 11 2016 - Late September 2016) On August 11th, Mr. Nicktoons created the VHS Fan Club, then known as VHS Collectors Central, or VHS Collectors Unite. Pikadaryl was banned for muting somebody. Golden Age (Late August 2016 - November 10, 2016) As more members came, VHS became less relevant to the groups name, with the name changing to VHS Fan Club on August 20th. The first new user to join was "That Weirdo Who Makes Videos", whom whilst still relevant to VHS collecting, mainly talked about memes, and tried to bring them to the hangout, which succeeded. The second being "Steven Vargas," one of JackIsCool's friends which he met via Logan Swan. The third member to join was "AstroPoug", known around this time as "TheAwesomeDude". AstroPoug was the first member after Pikadaryl27 left, who did not collect and discuss VHS's. In between the users joining, Ian Sweeney was experiencing issues with the Hangout, and left, leaving AstroPoug as the only member who didn't collect VHS. After AstroPoug joined, the hangout was stable, and very active, with many users talking about things that weren't related to VHS. This was partially due to Mr. Nicktoons becoming less active, who provided most of the discussion related to VHS. As soon as Mr. Nicktoons started to become less active in the group, core member/co-owner Jack "JackIsCool" Harrison took over control of the group. During this time, many memes were founded, especially in October. The hangout became much more defined, as it gained an identity of it's own. In Mid-October, drama started to happen, the first event that sparked this period was drama with VVS. He was being really annoying in calls calls without permission, interrupting others to ask questions, etc. The next event that happened was drama with LoganHolmes. This user did nothing, and joined calls for no reason. The reason why he joined was because he was going to raid our hangout. On October 27th, LoganHolmes was kicked by Dylan. Silver Age (November 10, 2016 - Late December 2016) Many events occuring during this time in November 2016. On November 10th, the Silver Age started. VVS was finally kicked by Weirdo, and two Core Members joined, Enzo Du Kirby, and Gary Palidin. Also, drama with Ian Sweeney became a true problem. Bronze Age (Late December 2016 - Late January 2017) The Bronze Age was a time period between December 2016, and mid-January 2017. The hangout was very inactive during this time period. At the start, the 2nd Pikadaryl drama happened, this time, the Hangout split between users who were for, and against Pikadaryl. Originally, this was known as the Dark Age, but the name became archaic as the group entered a real Dark Age. The Renaissance (January 14, 2017 - March 31, 2017) The renaissance started on January 14th, 2017, when the user RevengeOfTheSithYes LoganSwanNo, then known as Anakin Skywalker, joined the hangout. A burst of activity occured at the same time, with a video call taking place, notable for being one of the longest in a while. After this, RevengeOfTheSithYes LoganSwanNo added his friends: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, and Linkin Geek. His friends were annoying in chat. Linkin Geek was removed for the first time. This was also when the VHS Fan Club discord and wiki were created. The Great Depression/Advanced Darkness (April 1, 2017 - June 10, 2017) The Great Depression, also known as Advanced Darkness, The True Dark Age, or The Dark Age, was the worst time for the group. The Great Depression set in around March 2017, which is still considered The Renaissance. Linkin Geek returned, but he was removed again on March 31st. This was the last day that Anakin's friends were truly active, and after this, the group entered a state of stupor, where not much happened. The New Renaissance (June 10 2017 - Ongoing) The New Renaissance started on June 10th, 2017. Plans were made about how to revitalize the group on both the Discord, and Hangouts. These plans worked, with the group becoming even more active then during the actual Renaissance, returning after months of Inactivity.